Tenshi
The Tenshi (天使, Angel), also known as the Divine Children of the One prior to the Great Guardian Purge, were a species of powerful spiritual beings primarily consisting of beautiful black/white-winged humanoids of both genders that resided in the Eden Dimension. This race was the first to be created by the One, an omnipresent being who defied its brethren and went to create life. They were renowned for their ingenious techniques in combat and spell casting in Eden, rivaling that of their sister race, the Kenmeiotome. However, they are an extremely fragile race and do not prefer to engage in combat, despite their prowess in the field. During the Biology and Appearance The Tenshi were a graceful and similarly powerful species of spiritual beings originally found on Eden, a separated yet isolated land similar to . The Tenshi were entirely capable of Wisdom manipulation, using the metaphysical energy to suit their own needs, such as being able to draw sustenance from the energy and be empowered, much like other races and their respective energies. They were entirely composed of Wisdom, an inherent gift given to them by the One. As a result, they were able to fully maximize Wisdom and execute techniques with extreme precision and ease. The spiritual powers of these beings were said to be vastly similar to the Kenmeiotome, bearing a unique yet similar feel to it. It was described as a calm and regal feeling, as if it were waves crashing peacefully on the shore. Due to the completely different composition of their spiritual wavelengths, the Tenshi were unable to be felt by natural means. The sole exception to this rule were the Kenmeiotome and similar individuals. Tenshi had the same appearance of natural Humans and Shinigami except for several key traits: extremely defined features and wings. Just like the Kenmeiotome, they were noted to be extremely beautiful as a result of the One's respect and admiration for the female form which were also passed onto the males. Their presence were what Humans defined perfection and heavenly, resembling the Angels of their myths. Their forms were enchanting to say the least, as a mere gaze or sniff of their scent could seduce a person of the opposite sex at a moment's notice. Their appearance was stated to be deity-like like the One's, bearing an all powerful air to them, regal and commanding all in one. Many Souls and Humans had described the Tenshi to be creatures no man can imagine to resist, having a body that simply signified perfection, slender and athletic frame for the most part, illustrious and well kept hair, and a skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. Their bodies glowed with a bright white light but as to not draw attention to one's self, they changed it to a bare minimum. Although they could move by walking, Tenshi were naturally winged beings and had two feathery appendages stemming from their back. The Tenshi could use these wings to fly for a sustained period of time and had enough strength to support several people for a time. They were durable enough to be used as shields for a short period of time but given enough pressure, it will be destroyed. They could also glide using their wings, through their hollow bones. Their flight ability was also adapted to extreme gale-force winds, boasting great maneuverability in any type of weather. They were able to pinpoint natural air currents and could easily predict changes in the weather. Wings were typically colored black or white but there was several instances where genetic abnormalities would arise. If a Tenshi was mistreated or had fallen, their pair would deteriorate at an extraordinary rate, looking malformed or rotting. As such, the appearance of their feathers implied their current state of mind and health. It would take hundreds of years to age physically and upon reaching the appearance of their early twenties, the appearance of the Tenshi will remain at a standstill. Any Tenshi with the appearance of an elder was truly considered ancient by their standards as they had seen all the major events in their race's history and often took the role as teachers, using the vast repository of knowledge they had gained to spread their wisdom, philosophies, etc. Unlike the Kenmeiotome, who were solely compromised of females, males did exist in their society and had equal gender roles. The species main weakness was that they suffered from an innate fragility that hardly any of them could avoid. Their hollowed bones could easily be broken and they could easily be killed if not careful. Tenshi were unable to compete against stronger bodied opponents such as Shinigami and their sister race, with their only strong point being the initial battle. However, Tenshi who had trained themselves were able to ignore this problem. Hybridization Tenshi usually tend to pick mates amongst each other, citing that their own race was far more attractive than Humans, Quincy, or Shinigami and would rather not deflower their bloodline with such impure genes and unnecessary traits. However, they have declared that only their sibling race, the Kenmeiotome, rivaled them in beauty, whether that was a vain statement or pure fact remained up to debate among the cryptics. Adding to that, hardly anyone came to visit their homeland in Eden, thus limiting the number of potential suitors one can garner. Dissatisfied with their available choices, several Tenshi opted to travel out of their home dimension and seek a mate they can be content and live happily with. Most of the time, they chose to live in their new found home, cutting off all ties with their former homeland. Other times, the Tenshi returned to Eden but they placed themselves under scrutiny and discrimination by their own race. The offspring of their unsanctioned union would also face these repercussions and be discriminated against. As such, Hybrid Tenshi were extremely rare in the public's view, forced to hide their natural heritage among their peers, essentially exiling them from society. It was not until the ascension of Misaka Tennyo onto the throne, a famous hybrid who saved the Tenshi from a destructive genocide, that Hybrid-Pureblood relations began to lighten to up and change for the better, with them gaining acceptance from the vast majority of the population. The characteristics manifested were typically determined by the parents of the offspring as the Tenshi were compatible with Humans, Shinigami, Quincies, and other beings. Due to the Tenshi blood coursing through their veins, the offspring shared striking similarities with pure-bred Tenshi. Among those characteristics was a Tenshi's natural beauty and a pair of wings albeit they were noticeably smaller than others. They were capable of utilizing the base abilities of a Tenshi, using Wisdom, and even had the capability of manifesting their true form: Fuainaru Apurōchi. Even with these similarities, the Tenshi Hybrid had a plethora of differences that differentiated from others, thus earning them the hatred and discrimination from their compatriots as they did not exemplify purist tendencies. The offspring were born without wings up until puberty, where they would manifest the majority of their powers through an obscure process. They also bore the traits of the other parent such as a Zanpakuto or a Quincy's Bow and even use their magical skills. Unlike Purebloods, the Hybrids did not suffer from a morose fragility, having developed a body structure that consequently played on their strengths while forgoing the abject weaknesses shown by most. Lineages Ryuu Lineage (りゅう, literally meaning Dragon Line): Society and Culture Culture Technology Powers and Abilities Kiokuishoku (記憶移植, literally meaning Memory Implantation): Hagoromo (衣, literally meaning Angel's Raiment): One of the most prominent abilities a Tenshi had been blessed with, as it was essentially the manipulation of their natural wings. These wings were not just used for simple decoration or flight. In actuality, they served a far wider purpose which was one of the primary reasons they preferred to inhabit Eden; they were at their peak. Like the Quincy’s own Reishi absorption technique, which was quite similar in terms of operation, Hagoromo gave them the power to subconsciously absorb any form of Wisdom in the surrounding area. Tenshi who have completely mastered this ability could literally stay in combat for enormous periods of time, even lasting hours or days on end. This was only made possible through their careful manipulation of Wisdom absorbed and released. Hagoromo naturally took place in every Tenshi, as the amount of natural Wisdom they possessed was substantially lower than their sister race, Kenmeiotome. Needless to say, the Hagoromo could be considered an extension of their bodies. Stemming from that fact, a Tenshi were able to continually rejuvenate themselves by simply absorbing a certain amount of Wisdom from their wings, allowing them to continue any activity that involved Wisdom. The Wisdom stored inside Hagoromo’s feathers may also be released, or be coated around the wings themselves, allowing them become potential yet potent weapon of energy for the user, which they instinctively are able to be accustomed to, requiring no practice in their usage. *'Ama No Hagoromo' (天の羽衣, literally meaning Angel's Feathered Robe): An advanced application of Hagoromo that very few of the Tenshi are able utilize and master. Instead of using Hagoromo to manipulate their feathers and wings, the Tenshi were able to transmute their wings into something akin to a cloak of feathers. This cloak bore the same function as their wings did, being capable absorbing Wisdom while being able to filter and customise it to suit their needs. However, the Ama no Hagoromo had an additional function. The user was quite capable of repeatedly changing the appearance of the Hagoromo. The only limitation was that it must bear semblance to an article of clothing or a form of armour. Ama no Hagoromo seemingly enhanced Hagoromo’s natural abilities, being able to absorb Kenmei Kousaku spells, or simply suck out the energy from Wisdom-imbued weaponry or creations. However, the intensity of the ability runs the risk of causing the destruction of the cloak. *'Akarihitoame' (光一雨, literally meaning Light Shower): Tenshi Ippo (天使一歩, literally meaning Angel Step): The method in which Tenshi tend to utilize to travel at extremely fast speeds, it was typically considered the equivalent of the 's , the 's , and the albeit it was used in a significantly different fashion. Using a combination of their natural wings and feet techniques, (TBA) Surprisingly, there was no standard noise affiliated with Tenshi Ippo, it was entirely silent and the Tenshi could move around with no fear of being heard. By gathering the wisdom particles around their (TBW) The movement was often described as that of a fusion between a glider, swimmer and an experienced gymnast, lithe and graceful all in one. Jigen (示現, literally meaning Celestial Manifestation of Being): Much like their compatriots, the Kenmeiotome, Tenshis do not require any form of apparatus such as to physically interact with the environment. Instead, they possessed the ability to manifest themselves in the and interact with objects and Humans. In order to achieve this state of form, they would solidify their ethereal body by placating their wisdom particles into a full body outline and force them to ultimately bond together. They have mastered this ability to the extent that they were literally capable of phasing through objects at a moments notice or undergo a form of partial materialization. Whenever a Tenshi materializes in the Human World, a burst of bright light will emanate from their body as well as the formation of a Halo-like crown above their head. It was rumored that this occurrence and the heavenly grace and royalty they generally exhibited to strangers essentially facilitated the existence of Angels in Human Myths, thus influencing religious belief amongst the population. They also had the unique capability to occupy a Human vessel during their stay in the Real World, sharing both body and mind and living in a symbolic relationship. If the possessor chose to do so, they can simply withdraw into the host's Inner World and give them full autonomy or do the exact opposite and take total control of their bodily actions. In order for the possession to take place successfully, the chosen host must give their consent to the asking Tenshi. Due to their typical vain personalities and preferences, many Tenshi usually pick a person of wealth or beauty as they are often picky in terms of appearances and like to indulge in the finer points of life Humanity has to offer. Otherwise, they would have to choose someone of similar appearance as it was common knowledge that everyone's appearance existed in parallel dimensions. As the possession took place, several noticeable changes occur, including a glow to the skin and the blood of the host inexplicitly changing to fit the warranted changes brought on by becoming a vessel. As such, the blood has become diluted with a mixture of Tenshi and Human blood, blessing them with traces of Wisdom, which will remain in their systems even after leaving. During this form, the Tenshi are able to utilize a vast majority of their supernatural abilities but they run the risk of degrading their host body as the physiques of baseline Humans were not adapted to such extremities. Fuainaru Apurōchi Fuainaru Apurōchi (Φなる·あぷろーち, literally meaning Final Approach): Rank *Archangel *Seraph *Cherub *Ofanium *Dominion *Virtue *Power *Principality *Angel Gallery File:Angel-Liz.jpg File:Angel11.jpg File:Angel2.jpg File:Angel3.jpg File:Angel4.png File:Tenshi.jpg File:Angel6.jpg File:Tenshi_Realm.jpg File:Tenshi_Realm2.jpg File:Tenshi2.jpg File:Tenshi2.png File:Hydra.jpg File:Dae.jpg File:Dae2.png File:TenshiAttack.jpg Notes Trivia *Although Pure-blood Tenshi were stronger, Hybrid Tenshi tend to have more resistance to their natural weaknesses and versatility *Tenshi can either be a force of good or evil as the One gave her creations free reign on their decisions. They think differently from Shinigami and other various beings in terms of morality and ethics. However, they are influenced by the Kenmeiotome more or less, opting for a peaceful approach rather than gain an eternal enemy they can never defeat. Any Tenshi who question this viewpoint are simultaneously killed or exiled, formally stripped of their abilities until they repent. Behind the Scenes *Tenshi are a direct reference to the mythical Angels of Human Folklore and Myth, sharing several characteristics from religious and supernatural renditions of these otherworldly beings. This is further exemplified by being creations of the One, a being stated to be God by Human Standards. They are in turn servants of the Almighty Being, much similar to the Hosts of God. In their ancient history, any Tenshi who turn their backs on the One are cast out from Eden, a plain compared to Heaven. This cultimated into the subsequent fall and exile of a Tenshi named Lucifer, a being considered to be one of the strongest Angels in existence and the One's most trusted servant, and a parallel to Satan. This event resulted in climatic War in Eden, a conflict of devastating proportions much like the War in Heaven, that resulted in the defeat and casting out of Lucifer and his supporters, garnering the titles of the Dragon of Sin and Fallen Tenshi/Angels. *Tenshi are responsible for spreading the various Human Religions of the World by showing themselves and spreading the teachings of the One by memory implantation into key individuals whom they deemed worthy. These chosen Humans became the well regarded Prophets of the Old World and had an everlasting impact in history. *Credit goes to Ash9876 for providing some of the abilities and Another Poetic Spartan for providing the majority of the information of the article *Credit goes to Illuminate Void for some of the article's layout and structure.